An Unlikely Pair
by daisy2110
Summary: Marvel and Glimmer hate each other... or do they? A look inside their minds proves that initial feelings don't indicate what could later happen... and who knows? Maybe one of them will win the 74th Annual Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

"You're an idiot. You think that you're gonna be able to sneak up on someone and get CLOSE enough to use that?" Marvel looked at the dagger in his hand. The girl had a point. He never was any good at throwing things. Unlike that Clove girl from District 2. He had to choose a different weapon. One that he could use from afar. Like a bow and arrow! He looked around him to see if anyone else was brilliant enough to have thought of that. He looked at the girl from District 12- the one with that cool flame dress- just in time to see her let go of the string and hit the target dead center. He would be no match for her. He just couldn't win. He had tried everything in the training room. He wasn't strong. He wasn't fast. He wasn't good at camouflage. He couldn't throw knives. He couldn't climb trees. He couldn't kill things easily- or at all. His conscience wouldn't allow it. He couldn't forage for food- he had no idea which plants would kill you or give you a rash. Or even which ones were edible. He was screwed. He'd have to be in an alliance with Glimmer, his district partner, the District 2 kids, and the kids from 4. And even then, he had such a small chance that he might as well kill himself now. This was a suicide mission- but not by choice. No one had volunteered for him. Not even his bigger, stronger, faster best friend Phox. His sister, Vibia, had stood there, not even crying. He couldn't understand why no one would be upset over his death. Well, his mother might. But no one else. Of course, the Capitol would pretend to care, but they wouldn't. He loved the Capitol, but they got a bit… bloodthirsty for his taste at times. He pretended to be excited about being in the Hunger Games, but honestly? He was scared out of his wits. He wondered if he should write a will and if so, who he should give it to.

Glimmer watched as her stupid district partner picked up a dagger and considered it. He would never make it out of the Games. Glimmer, however, had different plans for herself. She just knew that she could win, especially with her district token. It looked like an ordinary ring, but when you twisted it, a poisoned spike came out of it. She couldn't wait to use it in the Games. If anyone found the spike, she would claim she didn't know it was there. Marvel on the other hand… Of course, she wouldn't DARE kill Marvel herself, but he would die eventually. Everyone would. Except for her, of course. Her only competition was that pesky little District 12 girl. She had no idea how to take her out. Well… maybe there was something she could try… but no, she didn't know which berries were poisonous and which were safe. If only she could handle a bow and arrow. She would have to team up with those tributes from Districts 2 and 4. That Cato was really cute… maybe she'd get a chance to *ahem* get some excitement in before he died. It was a pity that both of them couldn't live. Their children would be so attractive. Too bad. Glimmer would meet another, handsomer boy back in District 1. All she had to do was take out 24 kids. Not a problem. Or was it? District 12 released the string of her bow and the arrow landed in the middle of the target. Glimmer put her head in her hands. The 74th Hunger Games were going to be longer than she had initially thought, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

As Marvel nervously walked in to the Scoring, he realized that he was the first tribute and they had nothing to compare him to. That was a relief, because he was positive that this would be a total failure even though he had been training for years. And years. And years. And a couple more besides that.

He picked up a spear and glared at it, begging it to do his will. He chucked it at some targets, making the center every time. And then… he missed. Marvel NEVER missed a spear. It's just nerves, he mentally reminded himself. Just nerves, that's all. But if this made him nervous, how would he survive the Hunger Games? That was even more nerve-wracking than this. And this was pretty damn nerve-wracking. He chucked a couple of weights around after that, not really sure about anything else he could do because there really wasn't.

He sighed and stood in front of the gamemakers. Some looked impressed, and others looked disgusted. With a flick of his wrist, Seneca Crane dismissed him.

Glimmer strode in to the room where they would score her. Now, she had to decide how to impress them. Makeup wasn't going to help her in the arena so that was out. Neither was fashion. She could try building a fire…but she didn't know how.

Glimmer was beginning to get extremely frustrated. She wasn't very patient. At all. Knives would be interesting to try though. She picked up a knife and studied it. She chucked it across the room, hoping it would find something to lodge itself into. Yes! It hit the wall with a satisfying thud. She hurled a couple more across the room until she saw a shiny bow with fancy arrows. Shiny and fancy? Totally up her alley.

She had seen a few people doing it in previous Hunger Games, so she nocked the arrow to the bow and held it up so she was looking at her target. She let the string go and the arrow flew at the target while the bow clattered to the floor. The arrow was right on the line for the bulls-eye.

Glimmer, feeling confident, picked up the bow again and repeated the previous actions. The bow just missed the target. Luckily, most of the gamemakers were more interested in the pig that had just arrived than her.

Glimmer sprinted across the room and back and stood in front of the gamemakers. They dismissed her expressionlessly. She couldn't decide whether it was a bad thing or a good thing, but she was pretty sure it wasn't the latter.


End file.
